With a Little Help
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Naruto e Kakashi sabiam bem o que era melhor para Sasuke e Sakura. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era dar um empurrãozinho... Uma pequena ajuda. Porque afinal, se fossem esperar pela boa vontade de ambos...
1. Chapter 1

**With a Little Help**

_  
Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
Lo eres tu y lo soy yo_

"-...Naruto..."

"-Escute o que estou dizendo, Sakura-chan! Kiba tem pêlo de cachorro na roupa, baba enquanto dorme e provavelmente tem pulgas!"

Sakura cruzou os braços, fitando o amigo à sua frente um tanto incrédula. Havia sido acordada no meio da madrugada e apressara-se para ir até a sala do Hokage para ouvir _aquilo_? Só podia mesmo ser uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

Desviou os olhos para o teto por um instante e contou até dez, respirando pausadamente como Shizune havia lhe ensinado.

_Respiração é mais eficaz que saquê. _– Ainda lembrava-se claramente das palavras dela quando a ensinou aquilo, certamente pensando que surtiria algum efeito em momentos que ela estivesse com muita raiva.

Ledo engano... Respiração poderia até ser mais eficaz do que saquê, mas nada no mundo era capaz de superar a doce sensação que a agressão direta ao causador proporcionava.

E para piorar e tornar a coisa toda ainda mais estranha e fatigante, Kakashi estava em pé atrás da cadeira de Naruto, meneando a cabeça e concordando com absolutamente tudo o que era dito por ele – e ainda como se fosse possível agravar a situação, comentava coisas inúteis, aleatórias e pervertidas quando lhe parecia conveniente.

"...E quanto ao Neji..." – arqueou a sobrancelha quando o loiro apontou para ela de maneira acusadora. – "Você não vai querer ser vista pelas ruas com um cara que parece uma garota e tem um humor próximo a algo como uma eterna TPM."

Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas Kakashi a interrompeu antes que qualquer som fosse capaz de deixar seus lábios.

"-E apesar do Byakugan..." – ela ergueu os olhos para ele: lá vinha mais um comentário relevante, com toda certeza do mundo. – "Ele não é capaz de atingir o ponto G." – ok, ela teria corado se não estivesse em frente ao homem que passava horas e horas lendo Icha Icha Paradise ou qualquer outro livro escrito por Jiraya. Anos de convivência com seu sensei haviam a tornado imune àquele tipo de coisa.

Agora... Uma coisa estava a deixando extremamente curiosa: eles estavam listando todos os seus encontros dos últimos meses, cujos quais curiosamente haviam acabado em fracassos. E ligando uma coisa à outra, só podia chegar à conclusão de que...

"-Vocês andaram me espionando?" – cruzou os braços de novo, uma vontade súbita de socá-los até a próxima dimensão lhe invadindo a mente de repente quando os viu trocar um olhar de pura cumplicidade.

"-Pensaria mesmo uma coisa dessas de nós, Sakura-chan?" – a falsa inocência de Naruto quase a comovia. _Quase_. Talvez se ele não tivesse levado uma mão ao peito e recuado um pouco na cadeira... Encenação demais.

"-Uhum." – murmurou em resposta, ignorando a nova feição perplexa que o amigo assumiu. Céus... Eles estavam tentando a deixar maluca, só podia.

Suspirou, descruzando os braços finalmente e os largando dos lados do corpo em sinal de derrota. Estava cansada, com sono e com muita pouca paciência – um combo terrivelmente perigoso.

"-É só isso?" – perguntou, bocejando em seguida e perguntando-se se tinha chakra o suficiente para acertar e efetivamente machucar os dois homens à sua frente.

"-Como assim só isso?" – Kakashi ergueu o indicador no ar. Eles certamente estavam fazendo a situação toda soar dramática, drástica e de suma importância. – "Não aprendeu nada com tudo o que foi dito aqui?"

"-Além do fato de que vocês estão me seguindo ou pagando alguém para fazer isso?" – perguntou, sarcástica.

"-Claro que não." – Naruto apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira, não se incomodando em dar muita atenção ao que ela acabara de falar. Havia um plano sendo posto em ação ali e ele tinha que se concentrar apenas no que realmente importava. – "Você tem que entender que nós-"

"-Lee." – ele parou de falar e voltou-se para Kakashi de repente, como se esperasse uma explicação por ter sido interrompido. Aquilo não estava no combinado, agora era sua vez de falar... – "Esquecemos dele."

"-Ah sim... O sobrancelhudo." – o loiro pigarreou, retomando a postura. Parou em seguida e torceu o nariz, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido pela realidade. – "Sensei, não tem o que falar dele! Sakura-chan nunca sairia com ele em sã consciência!"

"-E porque não?" – a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa voltou a arquear uma sobrancelha. Na realidade estivera mesmo pensando em sair com Lee... Ele era doce, romântico e definitivamente apaixonado por ela. Porque não tentar?

Kakashi abaixou-se e sussurrou algo para o Hokage que Sakura não pôde ouvir – e ela ainda não havia se decidido se aquilo era bom ou ruim, porque em seguida Naruto escreveu algo em um pergaminho e o entregou para ele, que sumiu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

"-...Sakura-chan." – ele ergueu os ombros e suspirou, nitidamente tentando parecer triste e desapontado. Nitidamente _tentando_. – "Lee estará fora de Konoha nos próximos nove meses, em uma missão especial na..." – parou por mais um instante. – "...Em uma aldeia isolada."

"-Ele não me falou nada sobre isso."

"-Mas vai falar, vai falar." – o loiro abanou a mão no ar. – "Será que estou esquecendo de mais alguém...?" – levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativo.

"-...Naruto..."

"-Tem o Shikamaru, mas ele fica mais em Suna que aqui e Temari te esquartejaria se soubesse que estão saindo..." – pausa. Aquilo seria horrível para as relações diplomáticas que tinha com Gaara... – "...E também tem o Chouji, mas ele te trocaria por um pacote de batatinhas sem hesitar um segundinho se quer, além de ter as mãos sempre engorduradas. Não seria agradável pra você, Sakura-chan!"

"-O que vocês querem?" – ela voltou a cruzar os braços. – "Que eu morra solteira?!"

"-Claro que não!" – defendeu-se o então Hokage, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhando até ela. – "Só queremos o melhor pra você!" – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela com um sorriso.

"-E desde quando sabem o que é o melhor pra mim?"

"-Acredite, sabemos." – deu-lhe um pequeno tapinha nas costas.

"-...Desisto." – Sakura passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – "E juro que vou sair com o próximo cara que convidar, seja ele quem for!"

"-Jura mesmo?" – ela não percebeu o sorriso que se formara nos lábios de Naruto, pois já havia lhe dado as costas e caminhado na direção da porta.

"-Juro!" – reafirmou, bufando qualquer coisa ininteligível antes de girar a maçaneta e finalmente abrir a porta.

"-Vou me lembrar disso, Sakura-chan!" – gritou o loiro, e a indicar pelo sinal que ela fez com as mãos, tinha ouvido.

"-O que ela disse?" – Naruto deu um pulo para o lado, arregalando os olhos para o homem que havia acabado de surgir ali.

"-Kakashi! Já falei pra não aparecer desse jeito!" – respirou fundo. – "Ela disse que vai sair com o próximo que a convidar, não importa quem seja."

"-E nosso plano agora é...?"

"-Coagir e se necessário amarrar em um porão qualquer homem, lésbica ou velho tarado que tentar convidá-la antes que façamos Sasuke-teme ir até lá!"

* * *

Lo Hecho Está Hecho – Shakira

Ahá! Olá pessoal, lá vou eu tentar mais um Sasu x Saku... Dessa vez com uma pitadinha de humor, só pra dar uma variada. O próximo capítulo está pronto e só precisa de mais alguns ajustes... E só pra avisar, é um fic curtíssimo! (3 capítulos pequenos). Só pra constar, não tenho nada contra o Kiba, Neji, Lee e outros...

Espero que tenham gostado... Enfim: elogios, críticas e sugestões são bem-vindos!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**With a Little Help**

_No sé quien dijo amor_  
_ Que siempre te gusté_  
_ No me puedo acordar_  
_ Pero escucho esa voz_

"-...Naruto, é melhor que seja importante..."

Desde o exato instante em que alguém ousou acordá-lo no meio da madrugada, sabia que algo estressante estava por vir. E quando o mensageiro ANBU avisou que se tratava de um pedido do Hokage, ele teve ainda mais certeza.

Passara pelo menos cinco minutos durante o trajeto rápido de sua casa até ali ponderando se realmente devia ter atendido àquela chamada... Mas ao lembrar-se de que não tinha escolha desistiu daquele pensamento.

E agora ali estava ele: com Naruto à sua frente o encarando como se ele fosse alguma espécie de animal selvagem.

"-É claro que é importante, teme." – o loiro parou por um instante, analisando bem o amigo. Com toda certeza Sasuke sabia ser assustador quando acordado...

Procurou então pelo apoio de Kakashi, de pé às suas costas, que apenas meneou a cabeça e abanou a mão no ar para que prosseguisse. -"O que vai fazer no sábado?"

"-Porque está me perguntando?" – o Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha, onde estava mesmo a importância daquilo?

"-Porque sim." – e aí estava a sua resposta: a importância era inexistente. Se aquela fosse mais uma idiotice de Naruto, ele jurava que... - "E então, o que vai fazer no sábado?"

Bem, independente do que o Hokage estivesse pensando era melhor que dissesse logo que estaria extremamente ocupado. Assim se pouparia de qualquer coisa ridícula que estivesse provavelmente por vir daqueles dois à sua frente...

"-Prometi à Yamanaka que a ajudaria a treinar e-"

"-Impossível." – Naruto parou por um instante e escreveu algo em um pergaminho, o entregando para Kakashi na seqüência. Este, por sua vez, sumiu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. - "Ino vai sair em uma missão pelos próximos nove meses com Lee, em uma aldeia isolada."

"-O que está tramando, dobe?" – fitou-o, sério. O que quer que estivesse passando na mente idiota de Naruto não poderia ser boa coisa.

"-Nunca tramo nada." – o Hokage sorriu de maneira falsa. - "Então, Sasuke... Com quem anda saindo?"

"-Não é da sua conta."

"-Isso quer dizer com ninguém?"

"-..."

"-Como imaginei, anti-social demais para sair com alguém." – comentou Kakashi, surgindo novamente atrás da cadeira do Hokage com o indicador erguido no ar.

"-..."

"-Tenho uma missão especial pra você." – Naruto interveio antes que Sasuke pudesse responder ao seu antigo sensei. - "Nível S"

"-Nível S?" – aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção do Uchiha. Talvez ter ido até ali não tivesse sido uma perda de tempo total.

"-Sim, você definitivamente vai correr risco de vida..." – a imagem de Sakura apertando os punhos surgiu na mente do loiro de repente. - "Não vem ao caso. Você não pode recusar uma missão mesmo, foi definido pelo conselho dos velhotes quando te aceitaram de volta."

"-Dobe, é melhor que _realmente _não esteja tramando nada."

"-Claro que não." – entregou um pergaminho a ele e levantou-se da cadeira no exato instante em que ele o leu. Era hora de partir antes que Sasuke realizasse o que estava escrito ali.

"O QUÊ?"

Tarde demais.

"-Boa noite!" – Kakashi desapareceu novamente com o mesmo jutsu. E pensar que Naruto ainda tinha acreditado quando aquele traidor disse que o esperaria sumir antes, pois a segurança do Hokage vinha em primeiro lugar!

"-Boa sorte, Sasuke-teme!" – Naruto apressou-se em fazer o mesmo em seguida.

Quando o Uchiha deu por si estava sozinho na sala do Hokage, a espada em uma das mãos, o pergaminho na outra e absolutamente ninguém para matar.

_Missão Nível S:_

_Levar Haruno Sakura para jantar._

_É terminantemente proibido que ela fique sabendo que se trata de uma missão. _

_Falhas não serão admitidas._

* * *

Alguien Me Contó - Thalia

Olá olá! Demorei um pouco com essa continuação, mas tudo bem... Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo e último capítulo não deve demorar muito - creio eu.

Um breve agradecimento antes de sumir com uma cortina de fumaça: **karolzeenha, SakuraErikaH, Hina Masen, make uup' e Nagila! **(ok, agradecimentos não muito apropriados mas responderei por mensagem assim que tiver mais tempo... Estou com alguns trabalhos atrasados pra fazer na faculdade e ficando maluquinha haha!) Enfim, obrigada mesmo!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**With a Little Help**

_Lo hecho está hecho  
Volvi a tropezar  
Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente_

Uchiha Sasuke já havia passado muitas coisas na vida, mas aquilo com certeza era inédito. Estava a cerca de quinze minutos parado em frente à porta da casa de Haruno Sakura, os olhos frios e analíticos presos na campainha enquanto ponderava sobre tocar ou não tocar.

Há exatas dezoito horas atrás, quando ainda eram três da manhã, um ANBU tinha batido à porta da sua casa e lhe entregue um recado urgente do Hokage. Quando chegara à sala deste, porém...

Parou por um instante, a simples lembrança dos acontecimentos da noite anterior o fazendo ter uma vontade imensurável de matar Naruto e tornar-se um foragido novamente.

Mas o fato era que agora, oito horas da noite, ali estava ele: hesitando em fazer algo ridículo. Com um grunhido tocou a campainha, aguardando pacientemente até que abrissem a porta.

E quando esta se abriu, ele _quase_ deixou o queixo cair de maneira inconsciente. Tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e decidiu ignorar completamente a feição confusa da garota à sua frente. O que era aquilo agora? Ela ficava _daquele _jeito em casa?

"-O que houve, Uchiha?" – já deveria ter se acostumado a não ser mais chamado de _Sasuke-kun_, mas ainda assim era estranho... – "Está machucado?" – havia um leve tom de preocupação na pergunta ou era só impressão?

Provavelmente só impressão, mas não importava.

"-Porque está vestida desse jeito?" – apontou para a camisola quase transparente, colada ao corpo de – agora ele havia finalmente notado – curvas perfeitas. As alças brancas estavam escondidas entre os fios compridos de cabelos cor de rosa, uma delas levemente caída sobre o ombro e a dando todo um ar...

"-Estou na minha casa, me visto do jeito que eu quiser." –ah, e aí estava a Sakura que ele se acostumara nos últimos meses desde que voltara, quando Naruto finalmente se tornou Hokage.

"-Que seja." – deu os ombros, finalmente conseguindo tirar os olhos dela. Colocou a mão nos bolsos e passou a fitar a porta. – "Vá se trocar, preciso que venha comigo."

"-Com licença?" – ela cruzou os braços, sarcástica. – "Precisa que eu vá com você? Onde?" – não obteve resposta. – "Qual o seu problema?"

"-Sakura, eu _preciso _que venha comigo." – ele repetiu, dando ênfase em uma vã tentativa de fazê-la notar que aquilo era importante e que ele não pretendia dar mais informações.

"-Se me disser onde eu digo se vou."

_Teimosa._ Irritantemente teimosa. Sasuke respirou de maneira breve e fez uma nota mental sobre quem matar primeiro quando voltasse à sala do Hokage para relatar sua missão, e não teve dúvidas de que o próprio seria o escolhido. O único dilema que persistia era o método que utilizaria, mas nisso ele podia pensar mais tarde... No momento tinha que concentrar-se em responder a garota à sua frente - não podia simplesmente dizer para ela que naquilo consistia sua missão, então sua única opção era...

"-...ao restaurante." – balbuciou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela.

"-O que disse?"

"-Eu disse ao restaurante." – ele voltou os olhos para ela de novo, agora um tanto irritado. Odiava ter que ficar falando a mesma coisa mais de uma vez e aquela situação toda por si só já era embaraçosa o suficiente.

"-Sasuke, se veio aqui tentar ser engraçado ou qualquer coisa do..." – a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa parou de repente, uma lembrança repentina lhe vindo à mente.

_Sakura-chan, não esqueça do que jurou!_

Era isso o que dizia o bilhete ridiculamente estúpido e cheio de coraçõezinhos que havia recebido àquela tarde. E ela se lembrava bem – e com um arrependimento quase palpável – _do que_ exatamente se referia aquilo...

Ela havia jurado, e agora ali estava o primeiro homem que a convidava para sair desde então.

Suspirou. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali... Caso contrário não teria o dedo de Naruto no meio.

"-Porque está aqui?"

O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava brincando, não estava? Precisava ser ainda mais claro do que já havia sido quando disse que ela tinha que ir com ele ao restaurante?

"-Acho que já falei o porquê de estar aqui."

"-Não, quero saber por que está me convidando para jantar." – fitou-o, séria. – "Não é como se você fosse vir aqui de boa vontade me convidar. Não somos próximos, não está interessado em mim e nem eu e você."

Ele ponderou por um minuto sobre as palavras dela. Era verdade que de bom grado não iria até ali e muito menos a convidaria para algo tão fútil quanto um jantar em um restaurante caro, mas quanto à parte de não estar interessado nela...

...Aquela camisola até que era bem interessante...

"-Sasuke." – a voz irritada e o som dos pés batendo impacientemente contra o chão o fizeram retomar o foco de maneira súbita.

"-Eu preciso jantar com você." – ele não ia pedir. Não mesmo. E se preciso repetiria a frase de novo se aquilo fosse o necessário para fazê-la entender que era uma necessidade.

"-..." – pôde ouví-la suspirar, e por um instante cogitou a possibilidade de usar o Sharingan ou qualquer jutsu para poupá-lo daquela exposição ao ridículo. – "Entra." – piscou algumas vezes. O quê?

Ainda com as mãos no bolso fez o que ela havia dito, não deixando de analisar atentamente o apartamento ao seu redor. Era pequeno mas ajeitado, e toda a mobília definitivamente o fazia lembrar de Sakura - especialmente a foto do time 7 em um porta-retrato na mesinha de centro. Sorriu de lado.

"-Eu vou só trocar de roupa." – e considerando tudo o que Kakashi falava ao seu redor sobre mulheres, aquilo provavelmente significava mais de meia hora de espera.

**-----**

Haruno Sakura não era o tipo de mulher que gostava de silêncio, muito menos de ficar parada - e era exatamente aquilo que estavam fazendo desde que chegaram ao restaurante, salvo o momento em que fizeram o pedido.

"-Me trouxe para jantar e não vai falar nada?" – parou por um momento. – "Isso está parecendo um funeral... Nem quando saí com Neji tinha tanto silêncio."

"-Você saiu com Neji?" – ok, aquela não era exatamente a resposta que ela estava esperando, mas... Porque mesmo ele havia atentado apenas para aquele detalhe, de qualquer forma?

"-...Já faz tempo."

"-Hn."

"-..." – a garota virou a cabeça para o lado, suspirando. Aquilo era _tão_ _Sasuke_ que chegava a ser ridículo. Apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão enquanto com a outra brincava com o garfo, desinteressada. Odiava silêncio tanto quanto odiava ter aqueles olhos escuros acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Mexeu-se na cadeira, tentando parecer confortável. Que idiotice era aquela afinal? Tinha certeza que Sasuke jamais a chamaria para sair por vontade própria. Na verdade, ele jamais chamaria mulher alguma... E aquilo a fez pensar que talvez...

"-Ok, o que você está precisando?" – observou-o arquear uma sobrancelha. Era Sasuke afinal, e ele jamais falaria se não fosse pressionado. – "Pode falar, eu sei guardar segredo. Dinheiro? Um ombro pra chorar? Uma amiga pra conversar? Admitir que talvez goste do que não deveria gostar...?"

"-...Do que não deveria gostar?"

"-É... Sabe..." – ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa, baixando a voz de repente. – "De outros homens."

"...Gay?" – o tom que ele assumira era levemente ameaçador.

"-Uhum." – Sakura abanou a mão no ar, indicando que estava tudo bem. – "Eu entendo sua preocupação e-"

"-Eu _não _sou gay." – cortou-a, os olhos penetrantes presos nela de uma maneira assassina.

"-Não?" – a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa voltou à sua posição original na cadeira, parecendo um tanto aliviada e novamente desinteressada. – "Ah, então qual é o problema?"

"-..."

"-Naruto comentou uma vez que estava repensando seu gosto sobre mulheres e-" – parou de falar quando ele levantou-se da mesa, os punhos fechados e os dentes cerrados.

"-Vou ao banheiro." – anunciou simplesmente, deixando para trás uma garota completamente confusa.

**-----**

"-Ele está vindo, ele está vindo!" – Naruto colocou as mãos na cabeça e andou de um lado ao outro do pequeno banheiro, sua reação beirando o desespero. – "Estamos mortos!"

"-Por tê-lo mandado aqui ou por estarmos espionando ele?" – Kakashi apontou, suspirando pesadamente enquanto fechava a porta. Deveria contar agora para Naruto que estavam no banheiro feminino e não no masculino ou deixá-lo sofrer de agonia mais um pouco?

...Talvez mais alguns minutos não fosse fazer mal...

"-Sensei! Você tem que ficar na minha frente quando ele tentar nos acertar, eu sou o Hokage!" – o loiro empurrou o ninja para frente da porta, dando alguns passos para trás e escondendo-se perto da pia. – "...E também sou mais novo que você, mereço viver mais!"

Kakashi girou os olhos.

"-Naruto, estamos no banheiro feminino."

"-..." – ele levantou-se de onde estava, ajeitando a roupa e pigarreando baixinho. – "Porque não disse isso antes?"

"-Você não perguntou." – o outro deu de ombros, voltando a espiar pela fresta da porta. – "E agora, o que fazemos?"

"-Continuamos espiando, lógico!"

"-Inútil. Sasuke está arruinando tudo."

"-...Acho que tive uma idéia!" – o Hokage parou por um instante, levando uma mão ao queixo sob o olhar analítico de Kakashi. – "Só vamos precisar de duas coisas!"

"-Que seriam?"

"-Ser rápidos e do seu dinheiro!"

"-..."

**-----**

"-Ah, Sasuke!" – Sakura sorriu quando ele voltou para perto da mesa. E aquilo era estranho... Muito estranho. – "...Ahm... Obrigada pela rosa." – murmurou, apontando para a flor próxima a uma taça de champagne.

Flor? Champagne? Ele _jamais_...

"-Eu n-"

"-O senhor Uchiha é mesmo um cavalheiro, não?" – cortou o garçom, lançando um olhar significativo ao ninja.

Sasuke deu de ombros e olhou ao redor de maneira furtiva, se existia alguém no mundo capaz de uma idiotice daquelas, esse alguém era Uzumaki Naruto... E se ele realmente estivesse ali, ah... Perderia o pescoço naquela noite.

"-Sabe, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer algo assim..."

"-Hn." - baixou os olhos escuros para ela, que apontava para o que havia acabado de receber de maneira satisfeita. Pelo menos aquilo a havia tornado um pouco menos hostil e um pouco mais interessada em conversar com ele.

Permitiu-se um suspiro antes de sentar-se novamente em frente à ela, olhando para qualquer canto enquanto a garota voltava a falar de maneira incessante.

_Irritante_. Ela era definitivamente irritante.

E aquele seria um longo jantar.

**-----**

"-Não precisava vir comigo até aqui." – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou o chão por alguns instantes.

Ela estava incomodada por ele tê-la levado para casa? Engraçado, ele é quem deveria estar.

"-Hn." – colocou as mãos nos bolsos novamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver que a garota não fez menção alguma de abrir a porta de casa. Porque ela não terminava logo com aquilo?

Ele queria ir para casa planejar lentamente uma maneira recompensadora de torturar Naruto e Kakashi no dia seguinte e...

"-Sasuke." – piscou algumas vezes, resmungando qualquer coisa antes de voltar a fitá-la.

"-Hm?"

Nada.

Ela não falou absolutamente nada, apenas ficou ali parada, o olhando com aqueles olhos verdes como se ele fosse um...

"-Não precisava ter feito isso."

_Idiota._

"-_Isso_?"

"-Me levado para jantar só porque Naruto mandou."

Ah, então ela sabia. Sorriu de lado, porque mesmo havia pensado que ela não desconfiaria? Sakura não era uma garota estúpida... Muito pelo contrário, tinha uma inteligência que não deveria ser subestimada.

"-...Sei que ele deve ter te proibido de contar pra mim, mas não vou falar pra ele que sei." – ela sorriu. – "Foi... Divertido." – parou por mais um instante, como se analisasse as próprias palavras. – "Boa noite, Sasuke."

Silêncio.

Pôde ouvi-la suspirar de maneira breve quando he deu as costas e girou a maçaneta da porta, pronta para finalmente entrar em casa. Exatamente como ele queria...

Não?

Não. Talvez ela não fosse assim tão irritante... Ou talvez ele gostasse de tê-la o irritando.

Só podia estar ficando maluco.

"-Sakura." – a garota parou onde estava, voltando-se para ele novamente e piscando algumas vezes.

"-Vamos jantar amanhã."

"-O quê? Mas eu pensei que era só por um di-"

"-Eu disse que vamos jantar e não que eu _preciso _que vá jantar comigo amanhã."

"-Você ao menos perguntou ou só afirmou mesmo?"

O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros de maneira rápida e passou a caminhar na mesma direção que tinha vindo.

Sabia que ela tinha consciência de que ele não ia pedir... E também sabia que ela tinha consciência de que ele estaria de volta à sua porta amanhã.

* * *

Shakira – Lo Hecho Esta Hecho

Hááá! Acabou! =) Exatamente como eu havia dito, foram 3 capítulos curtinhos... Espero que tenha ficado bom e que o final tenha sido no mínimo aceitável! Obrigada à todos que acompanharam eee... Um agradecimento especial à todos aqueles que comentaram ou favoritaram: **Ines Potter Black, Mary Hinatinha, Sugar Ting-Ting, karolzeenha, kinha-san, Paty Selenita **(menina, obrigada pelos elogios, viu? haha Eu também adorei ter mandado os dois pra uma missão especial... hahaha!)**, SakuraErikaH, Trianini, B., Dany Uchiha **(tá aí! Espero que tenha gostado... E viu, eles ficaram meeeio juntos!)**, marcela **(Naruto se safou da morte... Por enquanto! haha)**, Nagila, LolyBunny**.

E claro, uma última opinião seria ótimo! Então se você acha que esse fic merece um último review... Ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!

É só...

Beijos!


End file.
